


Ego Boost

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco makes a confession.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ego Boost

**Author's Note:**

> Draco makes a confession.

**Title:** Ego Boost  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Hole  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco makes a confession.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Ego Boost

~

“Seriously,” Harry said, stroking Draco’s hair. “When did you first realize how you felt about me?”

“Need your ego boosted?” Draco asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“No.” Harry snuggled closer. “Tell me.”

“If you must know, it was the first time I saw you naked.”

“What? But... That was only last week!”

Draco chuckled softly. “No, actually, it wasn’t.”

“What?” Harry sat up and stared down at Draco. “When did you first see me naked, then?”

“Remember our Hogwarts Quidditch matches? Did you never wonder why I was so distracted? There was this hole in the changing room wall...”

~


End file.
